User talk:Radaghast
Life in a new wiki Hello Radaghast! Now all pages from D&D Wiki have been imported under the namespace DnDWiki here, thanks to wikia central. They also told me the following: I have redirected the home page of dnd.wikia.com, but you can still access the original in the history at http://dnd.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&oldid=10174 ''I have added a sitenotice on the wiki telling people about the new location, and I have locked dnd.wikia.com down so that only admins can edit it. This should prevent people accidentally editing there instead of at dungeons.wikia.com. We still have to work out some details about what/how to adapt articles to move them from the DnDWiki namespace to the rest of the wiki. I hope you will join us here. You will remember that Surgo offered to give you admin rights here. Daranios 15:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Radaghast! It's been some time now since we have moved - again. At lot of work has been done at the new site so far. I am still sad to see that activity is split between two D&D Wikis here and there. I guess you would not be interested in joining there after all? :The "old" DnD Wiki articles have largely been adapted into a "Canon" section, but I the main activity has stayed with homebrew articles. Contributions would be very welcome, especially in the Canon section. Whatever you do, all the best. Daranios 19:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Community Messages Hey Radaghast, I have removed the forking notice on the Wiki Activity page. It's been nearly four months since the move and I think it's time that the community should be able to move forward. I would strongly encourage you to leave a positive welcome message to the members of the community introducing yourself! You can leave that message at MediaWiki:Community-corner. Cheers, --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Author Template SMW Changes I noticed that you removed the from the author template. We were using that for semantic data relating to author and balance levels in a page, but it looks like wikia has disabled that particular notation here. There's alternate notations you could use if you wanted to continue using the semantic data I can point you at, or you're welcome to migrate it to a form you prefer. ..... Actually, after looking around a bit more it seems that SMW has been disabled in general. Ask queries don't work on nav pages, properties aren't being set on pages... Yeah, that completely destroys our a fair number of our templates, almost all of 3.5e navigation, and a portion of the 4e navigation. DPL queries seem to work though, so if you wanted to migrate nav pages like 3.5e Races to a setup more like 4e Races things would probably work. - TarkisFlux 22:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Delete Could you delete what remains of my pages? (Found here.) Good luck with the admin position! --Franken Kesey 14:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. Good luck at the new place! There's some bug with the colour of the links to deleted articles (at least on my machine they appear to be blue), but your content has been deleted. --Radaghast Kary 15:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) SRD Thanks for your help on Talk:Eyes of the Lich Queen, I am still learning how this is set up, do you know why some pages are preceded by SRD? I am unsure what sets them apart from other ones. Ty 06:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : It has something to do with the licensing: all regular articles are free content requiring only attribution of the authors and sharing the derivative content alike (CC-BY-SA), while the SRD content is freely distributed only if Open Game License v1.0a is cited and its conditions hold. --Radaghast Kary 11:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) why didn't you leave? Hi, this is pretty random, but why didn't you relocate? Lol, sorry, it just came to my mind. I mean, i saw your reason that the wiki has alot of potential, but they did offer you an admin position on the new site so you could have worked with it, and i assume it has as much potential as this site has/did, and all the stuff here moved their. I'm not trying to butt inn and sound like a you-know-what, so don't take it that way please. It's just a friendly question. Liosrakia 03:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it's not like I'm actively opposing the move or anything, but I do have a couple of wikis here on Wikia that are alive and kicking (like the Russian Tabletop RPG one or the Salveblues Campaign Setting one), so even if I "move" elsewhere, I will still need to stay here as well (or move all my projects, which I can hardly be bothered to do). So, I thought, if I'm staying anyway, why not keep an eye on this wiki as well. I still sincerely wish you all the best at the new place, though! --Radaghast Kary 20:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) delete Hello there! I was wondering if you'd be willing to do me a huge favor. I would greatly appreciate it if you could delete one of the classes that I posted here http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Socialite_Deluxe_(3.5e_Prestige_Class) That particular peice of work is special to me, and I'd like it taken down if thats at all possible. I moved to a different Wikia and my other work isnt as big of a deal but this one means more to me. Thank you very much in advance, I really do appreciate it! -James The-Marksman 12:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Hi James, it's not like I didn't notice your request, but Tarkisflux did it first. Good luck at the new place where you moved to! --Radaghast Kary 20:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Hey, is there a Dungeons and Dragons Fanon Wiki you could direct me to? I really need a place to put some of my monsters. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 04:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : Why not just do it here? Just put your monsters in the main namespace and mark them as homebrew, and reuse whatever you need from the SRD. This wiki is also meant for monsters created by contributors, not only for canon stuff! --Radaghast Kary 20:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering why on the powers template it sais action type::, it looks rather ugly and it would be much better looking if it just said At-Will or Standard Action -User talk:Pixie1001 : Well, it's a legacy from the times when this wiki tried to use some fancy extensions in order to simplify some queries like “give me all at-will powers”. I’m slowly working towards removing it or at least hiding so that the result looks normal. --Radaghast Kary 14:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you knew about any sites where I can find comprehensive D&D background. I am not really interested in the gaming portion of it, and instead want to find out more about the settings, but have had a hard time finding info in one place. --Supahbadmarine 18:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Hi there! In English, I usually start with the corresponding wikipedia article and then work through the links and other google requests. There is much more information density at places where such data is aimed to be collected, and the first one to come to my mind is of course the Russian RPG wiki that I’ve founded ;) Not sure how good can google translate propagate it to you, but we have remarkably comprehensive texts on Planescape, Ravenloft, Warhammer and some other settings. As well as lots of indie rpgs. --Radaghast Kary 14:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Copyrights I would like to use some of the campaign settings, put them in a file and post them on an open source RPG site. I would not be claiming the setting as my own, but just uploading them as a file. Would this be fine? Thanks : Hi there! All the information available from Wikia, including this wiki, is licensed under CC-BY-SA, which means that you can put it in a file and distribute from your own website, as long as you provide a link to the original page(s) and tell explicitly that the text is not yours, but rather taken from the editors here. If you will be using SRD materials, that has an additional OGL licensing. Hope this suffices! --Radaghast Kary 17:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) All right, Thanks!